ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Operations
Alien Operations is the 11th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot It is night at a construction site. The camera takes you down past the ground to reveal the Zonarians' secret base. The Zonarian aliens are working as usual around the base. A certain Zonarian walks into the Commander Center where the Zonarian Commander is seated upon his throne staring at his monitor. Zonarian: Sir. Zonarian Commander: What is it Soilder? Zonarian: Due to the damage over the month, our plans may take months or even years to be completed. Zonarian Commander: Those Human pesks! (slams fist into his throne) Getting into our plans! Zonarian: Sir, what do you suggest we do about the situation? Zonarian Commander, calming down: We can't afford to stay here for Earth years. Zonarian: Then what do we do? Zonarian Commander, getting up from his throne and turning to the camera: We start the invasion. Theme Song '' Now day, Brandon is reading a comic book. Sarah, coming in: Hey Brandon. Brandon, still reading: Huh? Oh hey Sarah. Sarah: Where's Coco? Brandon, still reading: Oh he's out. Sarah: Where? Brandon: Oh I think he was going to get some burgers. Sarah: Oh ok. What are you reading? Brandon: Just a Comic Book. It's the 22nd edition of THE WOMBAT where he and his sidekick PigBoy rescue the girl and save the day. Sarah: We need to get you better books. Coco, coming in: Back. Brandon, dropping comic and getting up: Finnally I'm starving. Where's the burgers? Coco: Well I stopped by this place and they offered me some of Scot's "Sunchu" so I got some. Smells like burgers too. Sarah: Umm do you ever know what that means? Coco: Umm no. Not really. Sarah: Its Chinese for Squirrel. Coco, looks in bag and closes it immediately: So I guess that's not burgers. Brandon: Duuude! You were supposed to get burgers! Now what am I supposed eat? Coco, looking at the bag: Squirrel? Brandon looks at the bag in disgust. Sarah: Whoa! Guys, come check this out. Brandon rushes over to Sarah. Coco looks back at the bag and throws it behind him. He rushes over to them both. Coco: What's the problem? Sarah: Alien Tech readings are off the scale. Brandon: The Zonarians? Coco: Could be. Sarah: But if you're going to use that amount of energy, they must be planning to do something. Brandon: Something not good. Come on let's go. Later they arrive at the construction site. Brandon: Here again? I thought we destroyed this place. Coco: They probably rebuilt. Sarah: Yeah it has been a month. Brandon, looking around: No guards? Coco, absorbing metal pipe: Maybe it's someone's birthday. Sarah: Maybe we can sneak in without the guards being here. Coco: Or we can go inside, kick all their butts and stop what they're doing. Brandon: How about we sneak inside and then kick their butts. Sarah and Coco stare at Brandon, look back at each other and then at Brandon. Sarah: Ok Coco: Sure why not. When they get inside they look over the edge of the wall they are hiding behind and see the Zonarians working. Brandon, whispering: Looks the same as last time. Coco, whispering: Great. Now can we pound 'em? Sarah, whispering: Wait. Is it just me or are there less of them this time? Coco, whispering: Does it matter? The less of them, the better. Sarah, whispering: But what if it means something. Coco, whispering: Look, as long as we beat them and destroy their base, the less of a danger they become. Besides we can take them on in any number. Right Brandon? (accidently pushes Brandon into the open) All the Zonarians stop what they are doing and stare at Brandon. Zonarian: INTRUDERS! Brandon, looks back at Coco: Thanks alot Coco. Some Zonarians walk slowly towards Brandon. Brandon, scrolling through Omnitrix: Come on... give me Crusher. (slaps Omnitrix down) Brandon undergoes a transformation and turns into Electrix. Brandon: ELECTRIX! Not who I was going for but it will do. (blasts away the first 5 Zonarians) Some other Zonarians charge at Coco and Sarah but Coco punches one of them away and then the next. One of the Zonarians punch Coco by Sarah. Sarah: Coco! As Sarah looks up, she sees a few Zonarians with laser guns aiming at them. They fire but Sarah creates an energy shield around them. When the Zonarians stop firing, she drops the shield and fires multiple pink energy blasts at them which knocks them out one by one. Electrix finishes off the rest of the Zonarians. Coco: See I told you we'd beat them. Electrix: Where's the Commander and the rest of the aliens? Sarah, points to a slightly moving Zonarian: Why don't we ask him. As the team apporch the Zonarian, he gets up and makes a run for it but Sarah ties him up with her energy powers and he falls over. Zonarian, struggling: Let me go! Coco: Not until you answer some questions. Sarah: Where are the rest of the Zonarians? Zonarian, still struggling: Why should I tell you Humans? Coco: Because you don't start talking in the next five seconds, you're going to be tasting metal for the next few weeks (shows his metal fist at the Zonarian) Zonarian: Don't harm me! The Zonarian Commander ordered the mission to begin and to move operations to their main base. Electrix: Where is their "Main Base"? Zonarian: I was not informed about this. Now may I go? Electrix: One more question... Sarah and Coco look at Brandon in suspense. Electrix: What is the Mission? Zonarian: No.. No please No. Don't make me tell you. It is against my permissions! Electrix, getting closer to the Zonarian: What is the Mission?! Zonarian, shaking: The Mission... The Mission... Electrix gets charged up. Zonarian: The Mission that we were assigned was to... invade the plan- (is knocked out by Coco) Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? Sarah: We were going to let him go. Cure him. Coco: He was taking forever. Plus we can't even cure these... things. Sarah: Brandon did it. Right Brandon? Electrix turns back into Brandon and looks at his Omnitrix. Brandon, looking at his Omnitrix: I'm not sure. That only happened once and it takes away tons of energy from the Omnitrix. Sarah: But you can do it right? Brandon: Look, if we are going to stop the Zonarians. We might not do it the right way. Sarah: What are you saying? Brandon: I'm saying, we need to find out where their main base is. Coco: Already got it. (pulls out alien tech) Brandon: That's where they are? In a piece of tech? Coco: What? No. This is the key to finding it. Sarah: Yeah, we can connect it to our tracker and disable their hidden readings. Coco, connecting device to tracker: Any second now... Got it! Brandon: Great! Let's go! Later they drive into up to an abandonned town. Coco: This can't be right. Brandon: Well as rediclious as their base locations are, this has to be it. They get out of the car. Sarah: Maybe its hidden underground like last time. Coco: No. If they are planning on taking over the planet, they need loads of energy, tech and especially space. Brandon, walking towards the town: Well let's just look around and see what's arou- (disappears as he gets into the town) Sarah: Brandon? Coco: No way. Brandon then reappears as though backing out of a invisible door. Brandon: Theres a huge set up in there. Coco: But its just nothing out here. Sarah: And where did you go? Brandon: I just walked in and all this stuff just appeared. Coco: Hmm, it could be one of those force fields that are used to camouflage objects. Never seen one up close before. Sarah: So what now? Brandon: Well there's only one thing to do... go inside. They walk though the invisible camouflaging barrier. To Coco and Sarah's surprise, there was a huge tower and Zonarians everywhere, much more than the amount back at the base. The quickly hide behind a house when a group of them pass by. Sarah: I don't believe this. Brandon: Yeah I know right. It's like a city instead of a town. Coco: So this is the Main Base. If we take out operations here, the whole "invasion" will shut down. Zonarian, behind them: Spies! Brandon: Aw man. We really need to keep our voice down. Sarah shields them as the Zonarian takes fire at them. Sarah: Brandon, we could really use some alien assistance. Brandon, scrolling through Omnitrix: I'm working on it! Coco: Anytime now. Brandon, still scrolling: Just making sure I get Crusher! (slaps down Omnitrix) Brandon undergoes an alien transformation and turns into BrandonBot. Brandon: BRANDONBOT! Seriously Omnitrix, why do you hate Crusher so much? Coco: What good is that guy against all these aliens? BrandonBot: Hmm. Coco give me the Tracker. Coco: What? Why? BrandonBot: If I absorb the electricity in the Tracker, I can release an electric shockwave. Sarah, struggling: But we might lose the Tracker. BrandonBot: We're going to have to risk it. Coco: Ok.. (Hands BrandonBot the Tracker) BrandonBot takes the Tracker and absorbs all the electricty in the device. He begins to glow light blue. BrandonBot: Ok when I say now, remove me from the shield. Sarah, struggling: But- BrandonBot: No time to argue Sarah. Sarah, struggling: Ok. BrandonBot finally reaches maximum light blue. BrandonBot: Now! Sarah removes BrandonBot from the shield and he releases a large electric shockwave that knocks out all the Zonarians in the area. As Sarah drops the shield to regain her strength, BrandonBot turns back into Brandon. Coco: Good going. Sarah: Yeah, where did you learn to do that? Brandon: I just hoped for the best. Voice, off screen: Impressive. The team turns to look at the Zonarian Commander who has just walked in. Zonarian Commander: Not only have you located our main base but you have taken out all of my soilders. Brandon: Guess you shouldn't under-estimate us. Zonarian Commander: Yes. It seems you Human pesks can do more than I have expected. More damage that is. Brandon: That's just good news for us. Zonarian Commander: I don't think you understand what is at stake here. Coco: Like what? Take over the world with your "invasion plans"? Zonarian Commander, gives a surprised look on his face: How did you know this?! Sarah: A little birdy told us. Coco: Or more of a little alien hybird. Zonarian Commander: Enough! It no longer matters what you know. I shall destroy you now and continue as planned. You won't slow us down again Tennyson. Brandon: Well see about that (looks at Omnitrix) Please give me Crusher. Please give me Crusher. (slaps Omnitrix down) Brandon undergoes a transformation and turns into Crusher. Brandon: CRUSHER! Ha! Now we're talking! (clutches fists together) The Zonarian Commander charges at Crusher. Crusher blocks the attack and strikes back. At the third strike, The Zonarian Commander catches Crusher's fist and throws him into a house. Crusher then charges out of the wreckage and slams the Zonarian Commander into building. The Zonarian Commander then scratches Crusher across the face and breaks free. While Crusher is recovering, The Zonarian Commander strikes him down and then, while he is down on the ground, throws him at Sarah and Coco. Crusher is now weak and they are surrounded by backup Zonarians with lasers. Zonarian Commander: It seems that you have failed again Tennyson. DESTROY THEM! As the Zonarian fire at Crusher and Coco, Sarah jumps in front of the lasers and shields all three of them. While shielded in the front, Crusher turns back into Brandon, they escape through the forcefield, get in Coco's car and retreat. When the Zonarian Commander and a couple of Zonarians exit the town to get them, they are long gone. Zonarian: Sir they have escaped. Zonarian Commander: I.. can.. SEE THAT! Zonarian 2: Any suggestions Sir? Zonarian Commander: Tighten security and speed up the plans. Zonarian: And about the Humans? Zonarian Commander: We'll make sure they won't won't interfer again. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *Electrix *BrandonBot *Crusher Villains *Zonarians *Zonarian Commander Trivia *This is the first episode of the second season *The events of Mystery Man were discussed *Brandon uses Crusher to fight the Commander again *It is revealed that... **Brandon reads THE WOMBAT comic books **Sarah knows Chinese **The Zonarians moved their operations to their "Main Base" **The Zonarians' plans are to invade the planet *Brandon and the team were defeated by the Zonarians *The refrences in this episode refer to the Hoilday, Chinese New Years, which was taking place when this episode was released *The Zonarian Construction Site was revisited in this episode Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Zonarian Invasion Arc Category:Season Premieres